Divergent: Life in Dauntless
by APersonYouWillNeverKnow
Summary: This is Divergent without the war. I know there are a lot, but I wanted to do it from my version anyway. Tris is going to be a leader of Dauntless, building her relationship with Four, and keeping her divergence hidden.
1. Chapter 1: Ranked First

_Hey Y'all I am glad you're going to take the time to read this story, but I want to give you about this story and why I am writing it. This story picks up right after Tris reads the board of rankings. There is no war that is going to happen in the near future, but maybe later on in the story I don't know where I am going to let this story take me. I wanted to write this story, because in books about dystopian societies the society falls apart and I want to know what would happen if it continued and I know there are a lot of fanfics that continue without the war, but I couldn't find any that I really liked, because I already have some idea about what I wanted to see happen. So here it is I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em>I am at the top. The top of the list.<em> I just stand there staring as a roar of cheers erupts around me and people embrace, but I barely realize as my eyes stay fixed on the board. I feel arms wrap around me but I don't see faces I just hug back tightly still in shock, _I'm ranked first_. I was at the bottom a few weeks ago and now I am first in my class. In Abnegation I was never first I and tried to blend to survive, but here I am not just surviving I am thriving.

Christina swings her arms around me hugging me tightly, "Most improved indeed." She shouts over the noise.

I can't help the stupid grin on my face as I hug her back tightly, "We made it. We're Dauntless."

As I let her go I get hugged from behind by Will and picked, "Good job Tris."

I am laughing and smiling as he puts me down so he is between me and Christian. He lets me go smiling and turning away as he picks up Christina bringing her face close to his. That is when I turn away smiling giving them what little privacy I could in the crowded dining hall.

Suddenly there are arms around me, my chest starts to tighten and I almost throw a punch before I realize I am not being attacked. I am being lifted by a crowd of Dauntless, my faction.

I am floating on a sea of arms looking around at faces I don't even know, but now we are tied together. As I am passed around the room I look around and my eyes lock on Tobias who is trying to make his way through the crowd.

Once Tobias is able to get to me he pulls me down from the pile of arms that was holding me up pulling me close his hand tangling in my hair grinning, "I told you," is all he says as he presses his lips to mine and the roar of our faction fades away as I lock my arms around his waist.

I throw myself on the unmade bed in my apartment looking around my small room; it doesn't look like Dauntless take care of the apartments when there isn't anyone living in it. So since I gotten the key I've been cleaning, just another abnegation trait that hasn't died and probably won't.

Christina and I got lucky, and with a little help with me being on the top of the list we got a three bedroom apartment because all the 2 bedroom apartments were full and we didn't really want to split up because the one bedroom apartments were on the lower levels of the pier and I really wanted to be closer to daylight more often even though the shadows of the dauntless compound have become a safe haven for me over since I jumped off the train.

From my door I can hear Christina blasting her music as she continues to sweep up our little kitchen. I had just spent the better part of the afternoon in the bathroom cleaning making sure there wasn't anything left behind of what it looked like when we got here, the bathroom now would be up to Abnegation standards.

There is a knock on the door and I jerk up. Tobias said he was going to come by after we got settled in, but he first had to go deal with some things at work since he will be back there tomorrow instead of the training room. I get up to answer the door smiling expecting to see Tobias waiting on the other side, but my smile fades and my heart races when Max is on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed it...Let me know how I can improve please. I am know I am not the best at grammar (which is why I am an Accounting Major) so please excuse it unless I get a Beta. If you have any ideas tell me if I use them I will give you credit. <em>

_Until Next Time _

_-Prez_


	2. Chapter 2: Leadership

_Hey Guys Sorry this took long finals were a thing. I have 5 other chapters already written they just need to be edited and I am bad at that so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes(I am accounting major not an English major). I hope you guys are enjoying my story even though there are many others stories without the war. The one thing I would like to know is if you guys would like me to go into detail about leadership training or less details. Ideas are always welcome._

_Enjoy. and I don't own the rights to Divergent._

* * *

><p>Max smiles, but I can tell it is not real. "Hello Tris."<p>

"Hello Max." I stand up a little straighter wondering why the head leader of Dauntless is standing in my doorway. My test was good, no one should know I am divergent besides Tobias and Tori. My heart is racing in my chest and I can feel the skin on the back of my neck starting to get hot.

"I hope you are adjust to the new apartment," looking over my head into the apartment where Christina was standing in just a black t-shirt. "Hello Christina," Max calls to her and waves and Christina waves back with a slight deer in the head lights look as she quickly walks out of sight, probably to put on pants/

I look up at him; I can hear my heart beat in my ears, "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping I could have a talk with you it won't take long." It isn't a suggestion he wants to talk to me and I don't know why unless he knows. Does he know? Is this him walking me to my death? Am I going to be found in the chasm tomorrow? I feel like running, but I am a Dauntless and I follow orders.

"Let me get my shoes," I leave him in the door frame as I slide on my shoes not bothering to tie the laces just tucking them into the sides.

Max steps aside for me to exit and leads me down the hall his hand on the small of my back leading me as we past door after door of apartments.

I glance up at him as we walk looking at his face for any hints of what is happening and where he is leading me. He takes me to the elevator and goes to the 10th floor. I have no idea what is up here, but my heart slows slightly as we go up, because at least I am not being throw into the chasm, but the other options that are running through my head can't be much better.

Once we get to the 10th floor Max leads me down another hall until we reach a large door which he punches in a series of numbers and opens to an office, his office. _Why did he take me here? _

"Take a seat Tris," me monitions to a chair across from his desk as he moves around the office getting himself a cup of coffee and offering me a cup silently as I shake my head no.

"I would like to know why you brought me to your office," My hands in fist at my sides as he takes his seat.

Me smiles and this time it isn't fake like the one he had when I opened the door, "I brought you here to offer you a position of leadership inside of dauntless," he states matter-of-factly. _Leader? Of dauntless? _

"Why?" I feel mu face contort with confusion, I never thought I would be a leader. Hell I never thought I would make it past initiation.

"Well I am getting up there in years, and in a few years or less I will be taking the jump and I want to make sure I leave Dauntless in good hands, and I think your quick adaptability along with your personality you would do well in leadership." The way the dauntless talk about the jump still makes me uneasy, but it is just the natural circle of life here.

"My personality?" I watch his face as I notice for the first time the grey hair that taken up a good portion of his hair and the frown lines and wrinkles that have formed around his face. Back in Abnegation getting old was to be respected and honored, but here getting old was a burden and dauntless didn't have time for burdens.

"Yes. You are a strong young lady and you carry that with you were ever you go I've been watching. Four says you have learned quickly especially in the simulations and you only have 7 fears that is something to take notice of. You learned what we set out to teach you and more from what I heard and I like you." He doesn't like somebody? It doesn't take me long to figure out it is Eric, he just isn't like the rest of the leaders he is more intense from what I've seen of the others.

I raise my eyebrow slightly thinking about it, I am only a small 16 year old girl and I am being asked to be a leader of a faction, this would never happen in abnegation, but this isn't abnegation this is dauntless. "What would this all include if I were to accept?"

"Well first you would start with a yearlong training process very intense; you will be up against a few other members that I've seen show potential. You will work closely with me mostly as well as the other leaders. Your training would start on Monday. You would do well in leadership Tris you could help better our faction."

I nod working closely with Eric makes my stomach turn, but I want to improve dauntless this is my home is this the right choice for me? "Can I have time to think about it?"

He raises his eyebrows wasn't expcting that, "Tomorrow at 10am I need an answer"

I nod, "ok I can do that"

He smiles and nods, "I look forward to your answer," Getting up to shake my hand.

I stand and shake his hand firmly once smiling slightly.

"I'll walk you back to your apartment," He offers as he moves around the desk.

"I know the way back. Thank you sir." Leaving his office with butterflies in my stomach. I would be putting myself at risk working so close with Eric I am going to have to keep my divergence even more under control they can't find out if I say yes to Max.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review or send me your ideas<em>

_Until Next time_

_Prez_


End file.
